PC on the Prowl
by Mona123
Summary: Claire's leaving for Hollywood for 2 months to shoot a new movie. But will the stress of no Claire drive Cam to gasp date someone else? Following the sixth book
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The Block Estate

The Guest House-Claire's Room

Saturday April 1 – 4:09pm

"I don't get it, Claire! I haven't seen you in weeks and now you're leaving again!" Cam cried for the fourth time. He was watching Claire from the doorway as she packed up some of her belongings.

"I'm sorry, Cam. But how can I just ignore this! They want me to star in a new movie. I can't just let this opportunity pass by!" Claire felt her eyes swelling up. "Why can't you be happy for me!" she wanted to scream. But she didn't. She couldn't. It was her last night in Westchester and she wouldn't be back until June 3.

"Claire…" Cam's voice trailed off. He was giving her the puppy dog look. Claire stopped folding the pair of gap jeans in her hands.

"Ya, Cam. What is it?" She asked. He stepped closer to her. The space between them was shrinking ever so slowly. "Cam, I…"

"Don't speak. Just close your eyes." Cam said. His clammy hands reached for her head and Claire let her eyes fall closed. Cam leaned in and pressed his cold wet lips against Claire's glossy ones. Claire stepped away.

"Cam, I have to finish packing. Please, just leave." She could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes.

"But, Claire, I-I love you." Cam stared down at his black puma shoes. "Promise you won't fall in love with some crazy celebrity?"

"Of course." Claire went back to folding her jeans. Cam grabbed Claire's arm and kissed her cheek softly.

"I'll send some gummies," he whispered, and then stepped out the door. Claire through her jeans down and sat on her bed. She hated having to leave. She knew Cam hated her for it too. The tears came fast and wouldn't stop. He heart was pounding in her chest, but she couldn't do anything about it. She had made a commitment to Hollywood, and that meant he commitment to Cam was shaken.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Block Estate The Dining Room Saturday, April 1 6:00pm 

Massie straightened her khaki skirt and carefully sat down at the dining room table. She glanced at Claire sitting next to her. Her eyes were swollen and red obviously from the crying she had been doing earlier. Massie couldn't believe what was happening. She was mad and sad at the same time. She wished she was the one being called to Hollywood. She wanted to be that girl. Of course, she couldn't show that. Never could she say that she was jealous of Claire. Never. So she stuck with her new philosophy that Claire's life was going to stink because she had to leave Westchester.

Inez came in with a large bowl of salad and placed it on the table in front of Todd. Judy poured some onto his plate and passed the bowl to Claire.

"No thanks, mom." She said. Her eyes were focused on the wood floor below her seat.

"Alright, if everyone will quiet down, I have an announcement to make." William said standing up beside his chair. " I would like to make a toast to Claire Lyons. May her acting career take her on a fantastic journey!" Everyone clinked glasses and Massie slowly sipped her sparkling cider. Judy and Kendra began talking about their plans for the week and Jay, William, and Todd were murmuring something about spring break plans. Claire raised her head for the first time that night and stared into Massie's amber eyes.

"Massie," Claire began.

"Ya, what's up?" Massie casually responded.

"I have a pair of your jeans."

"Are they the Ralph Lauren pair?" Massie asked, putting down her fork.

"Uh, I think so."

"Oh, just keep 'em. They're Alicia's. She won't miss them. She's got a closet full."

"Oh. Okay," Claire stared at her plate.

"Claire, what is it? I know you have more things to say to me then just 'I have some jeans of yours'". Massie pushed her plate aside and focused on Claire. "What do you need?"

"I just want to say Thank you. And while I'm gone, keep an eye on Cam for me and keep me posted on everything that happens."

"Of course, Claire. If anyone touches Cam, I'll have them shipped to Switzerland," Massie giggled and finally Claire cracked a smile. "You're coming home for my birthday party, though, right?"

"Yep. I'll be here for the 14, 15, and 16 of April."

"Good."

The rest of the night, the girls talked about their memories together. The times they d made fun of each other, and the times they'd had each other's back. 10:00 came soon, and the Lyon's headed back to the guest house. Once at home, Claire dashed to her room and checked her email. She had one unread message:

C-

I can't believe you're leaving. I'm going to send you a bag of gummies as soon as I can. See you in 2 weeks. Have fun and don't forget about me!

-C


	3. Chapter 3

Hollywood, California

Set of 'California Dreamin'

Tuesday, April 4 - 9:00 pm

"Okay, Claire, let's try it again. And Action!" The director, Steve, cried.

"Mom, can I go to the beach? Please!" Claire said to her movie mom, Bonnie Galorin.

"I told you, Amanda! I don't want you hanging out with those girls. They're a horrible influence to my adorable little daughter." Bonnie kissed the top of Claire's head and got back to washing the dishes.

"Mom! They're not bad people!"

"I'm sorry, Amanda. I'm your mother, and I say no!"

Claire looked hard into Bonnie's eyes. "I hate you! I just made some new friends! Why don't you want me to be happy!" Claire screamed and tears rushed to her eyes. She dashed off the screen.

"And CUT!" Steve shouted. "Excellent, Claire. Everyone, you may now go back to your trailers. Good work!" Claire wiped her fake tears away from her eyes.

"Hey, Claire! Over here!" a girl with beautiful long brown hair called.

"Hey, Lily!" Claire skipped over to the girl playing the leader of the "horrible influential girls". "Look, I'd love to chat, but I've got to talk to Ashley about my schedule for tomorrow. Can you stop by my trailer in about 15 minutes?"

"Sure, Claire. See you then!" Lily took off towards her trailer while Claire found Ashley, her right hand girl.

"Hi, Claire. Here's your ice water you asked for. Now, tomorrow you've got a lot going on. Let's head back to your trailer to go over everything.

The two walked to Claire's trailer and sat down on the comfy bean bag chairs and down pillows.

"Okay, you've got an interview with Girl's Life magazine tomorrow at 10am. Then you've got a photo shoot for that European fashion show. You start shooting at 3 so I planned for you to go to that Steak House for lunch with Lily and Ben. You should be done filming tomorrow's scenes by 7. Sound okay?" Ashley reported from her PDA.

"Ya, that sounds good." Claire said walking towards the back of her trailer to change out of her costume and into her cozy Juicy sweats. Suddenly, a knock came from the trailer door. "Could you get that?" Claire called, pulling on her right pant leg.

"Hey, Lily," Claire said, emerging from the back room. "You can go now, Ashley."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow at 7:30am," and with that, Ashley left.

"I've got a major problem!" Lily cried as soon as Ashley had gone.

"What is it?" Claire hopped onto one of the aqua bean bags. Lily stayed standing. She paced back and forth as she explained to Claire what was going on.

"You know Ben?"

"Of course," Claire responded, careful not to say the word 'duh'. She had learned from the Pretty Committee how kindergarten that word was.

"Well, we were running lines in my trailer while you were shooting those last two scenes with Bonnie. Everything was going smooth, but then we got to the part where I dump him," Lily was panting now.

"And…" Claire said.

"And he leaned in and kissed me," Lily said.

"Why is that bad? I thought you liked Ben? You told me you were going to break up with Sam Presten," Claire recalled, pulling Lily down onto the beanbag beside her.

"I do like Ben. But he went open-mouthed!" Lily stuck her pink tongue out and wiggled it, imitating Ben. Claire clapped her hand over her mouth, giggling.

"Lily, what's the big deal?"

"Claire, there was a camera! Right when he poked his tongue through, a camera flashed! That picture is going to be posted in magazines and Sam is going to see it!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

Friday, April 7 – 8:40pm

Massie powered up her computer, whacking Kristen in the butt with her pillow at the same time.

"Massie! You're as dead as Derrington would be if he cheated on you!" Dylan screamed as she whacked Massie's head with a down pillow.

"Is Josh online?" Alicia called from the other side of the room. She was checking her glossy lips in a compact mirror. Massie ignored her as she scanned the list of buddies posted at the right hand of the screen. Yes, Derrington is on! Kristen and Dylan continued whacking each other with pillows, paying no attention to the screen.

SHORTZ4LIFE: Hey

MASSIEKUR: Hi. Miss me?

SHORTZ4LIFE: Of course. You're my girl!

"Aww!" Kristen giggled as she peered over the screen. Massie straightened up in her seat but didn't respond to Kirsten. She kept her cool even though she was bubbling inside.

SHORTZ4LIFE: Cam, Josh, and Chris are here.

MASSIEKUR: Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen are here.

SHORTZ4LIFE: cool. So, does Alicia like anyone?

"Is that my name on the screen?" Alicia rushed over to the computer as fast as she could without her boobs popping out of her tight v-neck cami.

MASSIEKUR: Who's asking?

SHORTZ4LIFE: Josh. Who else? Didn't you know he was over Claire?

MASSIEKUR: Hey, Josh. This is Alicia. I'll call you later tonight. Maybe we can hook up.

SHORTZ4LIFE: He's smiling, Alicia. Now, back to Massie and me.

MASSIEKUR: I'm here.

Massie snatched the mouse out of Alicia's thin fingers.

SHORTZ4LIFE: I was hoping we could go ice skating together next week. I know your birthday party is next Friday evening. So how about on Saturday?

MASSIEKUR: Let me think…

Massie wait a full 15 seconds.

SHORTZ4LIFE: Please?

That was her cue to say yes. She had to wait until he begged.

MASSIEKUR: done.

CLAIREBEAR: Hey, Derrick 

SHORTZ4LIFE: Hey, Claire. I'm kinda busy talking to Massie.

CLAIREBEAR: I was just wondering if Cam was there.

SHORTZ4LIFE: Ya, he is. I'll have him call you right now.

Claire pulled her phone out of her back YMI jeans pocket.

Cleh……. Cleh …….Cleh Claire flipped open the ignoring Rupert's programmed voice. "Cam!" Claire cried into the phone. "Hey, Claire. I miss you a lot. I really wish I could talk longer but I'm at Derrick's," Cam said. Claire could here kissy noises in the background. "Okay. Bye, Cam. I love you!" Claire said quietly into the phone. "Same here, C. Bye!" and he was gone. 


End file.
